Sosiego
by Luisee
Summary: Pero esa noche, cuando quizá su existencia, mente o su alma –a saber qué– se sentía ya demasiado cansada para seguir negando los sentimientos, camuflando las emociones u ocultando el amor, algo cambió al llegar a casa. *Draco X Astoria*
**—Summary** : Pero esa noche, cuando quizá su existencia, mente o su alma –a saber qué– se sentía ya demasiado cansada para seguir negando los sentimientos, camuflando las emociones u ocultando el amor, algo cambió al llegar a casa. *Draco X Astoria*

 **—Disclaimer** : No soy rubia, ni rica, ni tengo una imaginación maravillosa, no soy dueña de nada, no soy JK c:

 **—** **Warning** : Posible OOC~ :D y posible faltas ortografía y gramática porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo y pues la verdad no tengo beta.

 **—Pairing** : Draco X Astoria. ¿Drastoria? ¿Dracostoria? I don't know :o

 **—N/A** : Hola, pues la verdad este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter :v de hecho creo que será el único jejeje. Bueno, espero que alguien lo lea y le guste el menos un poco :B

* * *

 ***´`*• *|||Sosiego|||* •*´`***

* * *

Astoria Greengrass era una de esas mujeres, de esas que tienen ojos grandes y son bajitas, que son expresivas y alegres, que parecen más niñas que mujeres y que, en la mayoría de los hombres, despiertan un instinto protector y afable. _Obviamente_ Draco no pertenecía a ese tipo de hombres. Porque, para empezar, había muchas como ellas y nunca le habían hecho sentir nada.

Y para ser exactos, él no sintió mucho cuando le dijeron que debía casarse con ella, quizá enojo y molestia, pero no más y no por mucho tiempo. Simplemente acató las _peticiones_ de su familia y aceptó. No sintió mucho cuando la conoció. Bueno, tal vez por su mente pasó algo como "¿En serio? ¿Con ella?" pero nada más. No puso cuidado a sus ojos verdes, a su cabello ondulado, muchos menos a su sonrisa boba.

Al hablar con ella siguió sin abrigarse de algún sentimiento, su voz era bonita, su inteligencia notable, no era una chica tonta, pero no tenía de especial. Había un sinfín de mujeres así.

Besarla por primera vez, eso tampoco fue algo del otro mundo, labios rosados y dulces, quizá demasiado. Movimientos torpes y demasiados sonrojos, se notaba mucho que no la habían besado antes, o por lo menos no de la forma en la que él planeaba besarla, pero no es que Draco quisiera sino que pues… iba a ser su esposa.

Cuando Draco y ella se casaron, ¿Adivinen qué? Draco seguía sin sentir nada importante, porque Astoria no era nada del otro mundo.

Aunque quizá ella era demasiado entusiasta, ese era un pequeño problema. Astoria era demasiado… feliz, muy alegre y con sonrisas a todas horas y es que… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso no estaba enojada por ser parte de un matrimonio arreglado? Draco no podía soportar su carácter de _niñita feliz_ , pero, al parecer, no tenía opción.

Cuando fue su noche de boda y el joven señor Malfoy consumó su matrimonio con su flamante esposa tampoco sintió nada, no pasó algo tan transcendental, en realidad. Obvio había sido placentero, nada nuevo para él –aunque si para ella– y sí, Draco se había grabado el rostro de Astoria, su voz y cada parte de su cuerpo pero todo se debía al hecho de ser un hombre, a veces, debía admitir iba a necesitar compartir la cama con su mujer para algo más que dormir. Pero en resumen, no sintió nada cuando le hizo el amor la primera vez, ni la segunda, ni la tercera ni todas las otras ocasiones que siguieron.

Y la primera vez que ella le dijo que lo amaba, Draco simplemente la miró con frialdad y asintió. ¿Qué más pudo haber hecho? ¿Decirle lo mismo? No quería mentirle, gracias. Porque incluso había una parte de él que decía que era imposible que ella lo amara, ¿En tan poco tiempo? ¿En serio? Quizá ella estaba confundida.

Cuando la hacía enojar, algo se removía en su pecho, oh, pero nada importante. Cuando la hacía llorar no iba de pedirle disculpas –de muy mala gana, por cierto– porque no le gustaba verla triste, era por razones que olvidaba con facilidad. Cuando la besaba, acariciaba o le hacía el amor no era porque él quisiera sino porque tan sólo quería hacer su matrimonio más llevadero, pasable. No le gustaban sus ojos verdes, ni su boca, menos su forma de decirle que lo quería de vez en vez. Ella era casi nada para él.

Aunque a fin de cuentas, Draco se decía que Astoria no era nadie más que su esposa por conveniencia, pero de eso a ser importante, perfecta para estar a su lado o valiosa. _Vamos_ , que había mucha diferencia.

Pero esa noche, cuando quizá su existencia, mente o su alma –a saber qué– se sentía ya demasiado cansada para seguir negando los sentimientos, camuflando las emociones u ocultando el amor, algo cambió al llegar a casa.

Cuando el joven señor Malfoy entró a su hogar y fue a su habitación no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en ella, en su mujer.

Astoria estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro cualquiera, tenía el cabello suelto y húmedo, tenía puesta con pijama color verde manzana, a Draco le gustaba ese color, o eso decía siempre, quizá porque sería más complicado decir que le gustaba ese color cuando estaba sobre su joven esposa.

—¿Draco? —su voz lo llamó al entrar a la habitación, pero esta vez el aludido no se esforzó por esconder una de las sonrisas sutiles que se le escapaban al verla—. ¿Estás muy cansado?

La preguntaba había salido al verlo con aquella cara un poco demacrada y de disgusto, él quiso ser cortante, contestar con un gruñido, pero esa noche ya estaba harto de fingir que no era feliz al verla cuando llegaba a casa.

—Un poco —mintió el muchacho, porque no quería preocuparla, porque sí, ella se preocuparía por algo tan simple como que llegara cansado de tener una charla con su padre.

—Sí, se nota —Astoria soltó el comentario sin miramientos, con confianza y sin miedo a la respuesta que podría obtener—. Iré a prepararte algo rápido para que cenes, porque estoy segura que no has cenado en casa de tus padres. ¿Qué dices, eh?

Ella se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero, volvemos a lo mismo, esa noche –maldita noche– Draco no podía seguir ocultándose más.

—No tienes que ir —susurró él, abrazando a Astoria por la espalda, en un arranque de… algo en su pecho, ternura o pasión, llámenlo como quieran.

—Draco, ya hemos hablado de esto —ella se giró en sus brazos, feliz por tan sorpresiva muestra de cariño—. Sé que tenemos elfos domésticos, pero soy tu esposa y no me molesta prepararte una cena rápida…

—No me refiero a eso —Draco la miró, ahora estaban de frente y sus miradas chocaban al igual que sus alientos.

Cuando Astoria se disponía a preguntarle qué tenía, porque para ser sincera, ella lo había notado extraño desde que llegó y es que su expresión era distinta a la de siempre, entonces mientras Astoria pensaba como formular la pregunta para sacarse la duda de encima, él comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con aire distraído. Fue cuando ella comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Algo andaba mal? Draco limitaba sus caricias a la hora de estar en la cama, cualquier cosa fuera de las sábanas era sumamente raro.

—¿D-Draco? —le tembló la voz un poco. Astoria se estaba angustiando más de la cuenta—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Quédate —él la abrazó con fuerza—. No te vayas.

Ella sintió que se perdía entre sus brazos, así era, se perdía en él como una tonta enamorada y le daban ganas de no soltarle nunca. Se sentía llena y realizada al tenerle tan cerca. Cuando Draco la soltó para volver a verla a los ojos, Astoria creyó que habían arrancado un pedazo de su corazón. Su cercanía era maravillosa, pero tenía como desventaja que al momento de alejarse, una parte de ella se rompía. Aunque según ella, sentirse así era parte de estar enamorada de Draco y para su desgracia lo había aceptado tiempo atrás.

—Claro —susurró Astoria, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, no me iré a ningún lado. ¿Te sientes bien?

Él asintió. Más para sí mismo que para ella, estaba mirando un punto indefinido, perdido ante sus propias emociones y descubrimientos. La amaba, maldición. ¿Desde cuándo? Él no lo sabía, sólo era consciente que la amaba como un idiota y que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, ni aunque lo intentara, el amor saldría de una forma u otra, como en esa noche.

Entonces él la besó, en los labios, con lentitud. Y ahí estaban, de pie en medio de su habitación, sin nada ni nadie que los miraba o escuchara. De pronto él se separó de ella, una frase mágica se deslizó por los labios de Draco.

—Te quiero.

La voz de Draco sonó ronca y suave a la vez. No había podido evitar decirlo, lo necesitaba y cuando estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haber dicho algo que él consideraba incensario, Astoria Malfoy –porque ese era su apellido ahora– le sonrió, con sorpresa mezclada con felicidad y eso lo hizo feliz. Hacerla sonreír se sentía increíble.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —susurró ella, contra sus labios, antes de buscar besarlo de nuevo, él le besó las mejillas antes de perderse en su dulce boca de lleno.

Y entonces, Draco ya no era un ex mortífago, ni un repudiado, menos un mago de sangre pura, sólo era hombre joven y estúpidamente enamorado de una mujer preciosa que no tenía nada de especial, salvo ser perfecta para él.

* * *

 ***´`*• *|||Fin|||* •*´`***

* * *

 **—** **N/A** : *corre en círculos antes de morir porque hay mucho OOC* ¿Hola?

Bueno, eso ha sido mi intentó xD entonces… ¿Comentarios?

¡Saludos y suerte~!


End file.
